


Double trouble (Doble problema)

by RioluZX, sirius16



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shota big dick, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Takuya is size queen, shota dom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: Tras sus aventuras en el digimundo Takuya se ha decidido a pasar mas tiempo con su hermano menor Shinya, cuando sus padres van a visitar a unos amigos se quedan solos, parece la oportunidad adecuada para poder entenderse mejor, sin embargo cuando este va a visitar a un amigo y se queda solo, decide llamar a alguien con quien pasar un "divertido" tiempo juntos, las cosas podrian cambiar cuando su hermano regresa antes, mas aun, su posicion de hermano mayor puede estar en peligro(english version soon)
Relationships: Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Shinya, Himi Tomoki | Tommy Himi/Kanbara Takuya, Kanbara Shinya & Kanbara Takuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sin Corps





	Double trouble (Doble problema)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Double Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856842) by [RioluZX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX), [sirius16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16)



> Howdy, mi segunda colaboracion con Sirius nyan, el en un par de dias subira la version en ingles, saludos a Bosukido por haber hecho las imagenes, te adoro amigo ><

En la ciudad de Tokio se podía sentir un gran calor, aquello era señal de que se acercaba la primavera y con eso mucha gente disfrutaba poder salir, ya fuera a caminar o jugar con amigos, principalmente ese era el caso de los niños pequeños, especialmente porque era fin de semana, ideal para aquellos que tenían planes de pasar un buen día, en la casa de la familia Kanbara, los padres decidieron aprovechar el buen día y visitar a un viejo amigo de ellos, por supuesto sabían que sus hijos probablemente se aburrirían porque no había niños de su edad por allí, además de eso, probablemente tomarían unos tragos con él para contarles todo sobre sus vidas, no estaba muy lejos así que decidieron dejarlos en casa, además el vecindario era bastante seguro y no parecían tener planes para salir ese día.

-Volveremos a la noche, asegúrese de que todo esté limpio y no abran la puerta a extraños -le pedía la madre a sus hijos que estaban en la puerta para despedir a ambos.

-Estaremos bien, confía en mí, puedo cuidar a mi lindo hermanito-dijo Takuya con una sonrisa frotando sus nudillos contra el cabello del menor que estaba a su lado.

-Oye-gruñó Shinya molesto por cómo lo llamaba.

Ambos padres sonrieron sintiendo un poco más relajados antes de irse, sabiendo que serán buenos y encontrarían un modo de divertirse, después de todo su primer hijo Takuya había pasado mucho tiempo con él menor desde su último cumpleaños, no sabían por qué el cambio repentino pero en realidad pensaban era la edad, quizás asumiendo finalmente el papel de hermano mayor, sin embargo Shinya sabía porque ocurrió, después de su cumpleaños Takuya lo llamó a su habitación para jugar, de repente este le pidió que hablaran, confesó que ese día no quería estar con él y por eso fue a una estación de trenes, como termino en un lugar llamado digimundo y los problemas que ocurrieron, esa noche ambos se quedaron juntos, Shinya curioso pasó largas horas escuchando sus historias, batallas, momentos tristes, cosas que lo hicieron pensar sobre la relación que tenían y cómo quería ser mejor, al principio Shinya no creía mucho, pero con los días pudo realmente notar que algo cambio en su hermano mayor, incluso llego a conocer a uno de los muchachos de esas aventuras llamado Koji, era bastante reservado pero este le pudo confirmar que todo fue cierto, sintió un nuevo respeto por su hermano y al mismo tiempo algo de envidia por no estar cerca, golpeando digimon malvados, convirtiéndose en uno, teniendo una relación más fuerte con él como esos otros amigos que nombró, incluso curioso por el chico de su edad llamado Tommy, seguramente habría sido genial tener a alguien de su altura para que se sienta más cómodo con otros chicos más grandes que él.

Cuando ambos padres se fueron ambos hermanos fueron a la cocina a buscar dulces y bocadillos, se instalaron en la habitación de Takuya y se pusieron cómodos para jugar algunos videojuegos, se burlaban del otro cuando perdía, se enojaban cuando eso les pasaba, todo parecía que será un simple día entre hermanos, ambos estaban contentos con eso, fue hasta que una hora después que sonó el teléfono, Shinya por perder muchas batallas fue quien tuvo que atender, era uno de sus compañeros de clase, comenzó a platicar con él y en segundos apareció una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Takuya curioso por saber con quién estaba hablando se acercó, su hermano pequeño el cual colgó y dio un gran salto antes de correr a la puerta principal seguido por su hermano.

\- ¿Vas a jugar afuera? - preguntó curioso cómo Shinya se estaba poniendo sus zapatillas.

-Sí, mi amigo me invitó diciendo que tenía el nuevo juego de Pokemon- respondió claramente emocionado, también porque su amigo dijo que su madre había traído un pastel que podían comer.

-Espera, iré contigo -propuso sabiendo que tenía que cuidar a su hermano pequeño.

-Estaré bien, ¿por qué no llamas a tus amigos y juegas aquí? - Shinya respondió claramente no queriendo esperar más- Nos vemos -no lo dejó decir nada y comenzó a huir con ganas de encontrarse con su amigo.

Takuya lo vigilo desde la puerta algo preocupado, una vez lo perdió de vista soltó un pequeño suspiro, cerró la puerta pero no con seguro porque estaba seguro de que Shinya no se llevó las llaves con él, molesto y ahora aburrido se sentó en el sofá mirando el techo, ahora estaba solo en casa, sin padres, sin hermano, sin nadie con quien jugar o hablar ... una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, hizo lo que dijo su hermano, tomó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a uno de sus amigos, a medida que lo hacia su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido con solo escuchar su voz, tras contarle que estaba solo lo invitó a jugar, su confirmación hizo que su sonrisa fuera aún más grande, terminó la llamada sabiendo que su casa no estaba tan lejos, probablemente estaría ahí en 20 minutos, se levantó del sofá y en medio de la sala de estar comenzó a deshacerse de cada vestimenta en su cuerpo, camisa, pantalones, calcetines, finalmente su ropa interior revelando su pene flácido y aun cubierto por el prepucio.  
Takuya solto un pequeño gemido cuando se sento de nuevo en el sofá, la libertad de estar desnudo en su propia casa era una sensación agradable, abrio las piernas y comenzo a masajear sus bolas, sintiéndolas un poco pesadas por como habían pasado 3 días desde que se masturbo, se lamió los labios sabiendo que pronto soltará todo eso, su otra mano se movio a su pecho para frotar uno de sus pezones rosados, estimulándolo y sintiéndose bien por tal caricia, pronto su cuerpo se comenzó a calentar más, su hombria comenzo a endurecerse, la mano alrededor de sus bolas bajo un poco mas, esta vez tocando su trasero y con uno de sus dedos frotaba suavemente su agujero, sintiendo que estaba un poco cerrado pero sabía que eso no iba va a durar mucho tiempo, el sonido del timbre en la puerta principal le hizo emocionarse, se coloco de pie para acercarse y a cada paso su corazón se acelera, no miro quién era, se arriesgo totalmente y abrió la puerta, su pene expulsando una gota de placer por la persona que tenía delante.

-Hola Tommy" -Takuya sonrió al notar cómo el niño se sonrojaba por la manera en que lo recibio, aun así el pequeño no dudó en saltar sobre él para abrazarlo, feliz de verlo y más aun sentir nuevamente su calido cuerpo, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, una chispa lujuriosa estaba presente en los ojos de ambos, estaba claro que el juego que iban a jugar era uno intenso y agradable.

-Estúpido-

Shinya gruñía caminando enojado por las calles, su “amigo” lo dejó plantado al final con la excusa de ir de compras con su madre, si se suponía que fuera debio decirle, estaba claro que solo lo llamo para molestarlo y presumir sus cosas, el niño suspiró sabiendo que cuando llegara a casa tendría que soportar ser la tercera rueda entre su hermano y el amigo que haya invitado.

Una vez que llega a casa se dio cuenta de que le faltan sus llaves, suspiro sabiendo que probablemente las olvido en el apuro, iba a golpear para ser regañado por su hermano, sin embargo la puerta estaba abierta, imagino que Takuya la dejó así para él, entró a la casa con la esperanza de aun poder jugar algunos videojuegos con su hermano mayor, apenas entro pudo escuchar sonidos extraños en el lugar, venían de la sala de la casa, se quito sus zapatillas para entrar en silencio, cuando se acercó notó algo, ropa, no de su hermano porque eran pequeñas, una playera, shorts, calcetines y unos calzoncillos, trago con algo de fuerza, siguió el rastro que estas dejaban y al llegar a la sala su rostro se volvió de un rojo brillante.

En el sofá su hermano Takuya está totalmente desnudo, sus mejillas rojas, respirando agitado con una expresión de placer en su rostro, sus piernas alzadas y entre ellas habia un niño de su edad, también desnudo, enterrando su pene erecto en el agujero de Takuya de un modo mas rápido con cada segundo, la mirada de Shinya noto algo, el pene de su hermano también estaba erecto, rebotando al igual que sus bolas con cada movimiento contra su cuerpo. Shinya está hipnotizado por la vista ante el, dividido entre el miedo, los celos y las ganas de unirse, trago algo de saliva al notar como la verga de aquel extraño tenia un tamaño bastante considerable, pareciéndole increíble que tal cosa pudiera entrar y salir del agujero de su hermano mayor.

Shinya sintio como su entrepierna le dolia, bajo la mirada y temblo al notar como habia un bulto bastante grande en sus pantalones, observo por un momento como ambos no se daban cuenta de su presencia, demasiado centrados en el placer que se daban mutuamente, la tela de sus pantalones se alzo aun mas grande, la presión de esta y su ropa interior contra su verga erecta comenzaba a volverse un poco dolorosa, no pudo evitarlo, metio su mano para acariciarse buscando aliviar la tensión.

-Ahh T-Tommy, más duro- los gemido de Takuya eran cada vez más altos con cada empuje contra su cuerpo, sus paredes anales se cerraban alrededor de la verga que se desliza fácilmente dentro y fuera de el, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que alguien está mirando cómo su hermano mayor gemia y rogaba por el pene de niño.

Shinya podia sentir cómo le dolía su verga, nunca antes había estado tan duro antes, tocarse a través de sus pantalones no ayudaba, no pudo evitarlo mas y los desabrocho para bajarlos, observando su ropa interior totalmente mojada, los sonidos eróticos de su hermano mayor solo hacian que la punta liberara más gotas de excitacion, se quito sus calzoncillos, su verga finalmente libre rebota y el dolor desaparece lentamente, aun asi no era suficiente, comenzo a tocar su hombria con la punta semidescubierta, sus ojos miran de cerca el pene de su hermano y logra darse cuenta de algo, él es grande, él es incluso más grande que Takuya y una extraña confianza recorre su cuerpo por ello, se queda analizando tal descubrimiento por varios segundos, él es menor por edad, pero es significativamente más grande que su "hermano mayor.

-…No, el ya no es el “hermano mayor”-susurra a medida que comienza a masturbarse un poco más rápido, se imagino a el mismo en la posición del otro niño, imaginando a Takuya gimiendo su nombre mientras él lo arremete, haciéndole ver la gran diferencia entre ambos antes de follarlo como este tanto suplicaba.

A medida que se adentra más en su fantasía su mente se va llenando de mas dudas, sus celos disminuyen dando paso a la curiosidad sobre quién es ese otro chico, “¿Tommy?”, ese era el nombre que su hermano gemia, ¿Cómo era que se conocían? ¿Takuya solia ser follado por niños de su edad?, si asi era, ¿Por qué no simplemente vino a él?, no dudaba en que podría hacerle pasar un buen rato de hermanos si se lo pedia. Mientras Shinya continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos, afortunadamente para él, los gemidos de Takuya cuando Tommy lo arremetia ahogaban sus sonidos.

Con cada gemido Shinya anhelaba mas poder follar a su hermano en lugar de ese tal Tommy, con solo ver qué tan bien podia manejar esa verga, no dudaba en que Takuya seguramente se volvería loco por él, su mano se movia aún más rápido, sabiendo cuánto cambiará todo en cuanto le hiciera ver a su hermano que ahora él es el más grande, todas las noches entraria a su habitación, le quitaría las sabanas y en ese lugar lo haría darle placer, hacer que muerda la almohada para callarse y evitar que sus padres no oigan, para que no sepan que su propio hermano pequeño estaba arremetiéndolo en su cama, empujando cada centímetro en ese agujero hambriento y llenándolo con su semen hasta quedar satisfecho, por la mañana le haria limpiar su verga con la lengua, mientras se cepillara los dientes arremeteria su boca para que lo saboreara bien, cuando quisiera divertirse con el simplemente lo iria a buscar a su salón, el baño de la escuela durante el recreo, en las duchas del club de fútbol, en el patio de su propia casa cuando estuvieran fuera, tenia muchos lugares en mente donde haría que Takuya terminara enamorandose de su polla, amarlo a el.

-“Quiero ... también quiero” –la mano de Shinya se movia aún más rápido, gotas de placer salen manchándolo y humedeciendo toda su extensión, iba a eyacular, podía sentirlo pero el primero en alcanzar un orgasmo fue Takuya, gritando el nombre de Tommy y agarrándose al sofá, acabo sobre su abdomen, manchándolo con su líquido blanco haciendo que el niño sonriera por como se apretaba haciéndole terminar profundamente dentro de el.

Tommy y Takuya sentían como sus cuerpos vibraban por el placer, sus hombrias aun expulsando semen pero el mas bajo en una mayor cantidad, manchando por completo la cavidad anal del mayor haciendo las sensaciones prolongarse mas, soltando juntos un suspiro planeaban esperar unos minutos antes de comenzar otra ronda. Shinya no pudo contenerlo mas, la vista habia sido demasiado erotica para el, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, llamando la atención de los otros dos niños en la habitación, apenas ambos enfocaron sus ojos en el no pudo contenerlo mas, Shinya solto un pequeño gruñido antes eyacular, disparando lo suficiente fuerte como para que desde su lugar un chorro cayera en la cara de Takuya.

Los otros dos tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes a eso, Takuya está avergonzado por el hecho de que Shinya había visto como Tommy lo habia follado, que hubiera presenciado que un niño de su misma edad lo hubiera hecho gemir como una perra en celo, también estaba sorprendido por la potencia en que este llegaba a eyacular, sentia su rostro pegajoso por su semen el cual ahora manchaba el suelo, no pudo evitar enfocase en la hombría de su hermanito, sintio sus mejillas arder por darse cuenta de que Shinya era grande, mucho más grande que él y su pene palpito reaccionando a tal detalle.

Tommy, por otro lado, estaba intrigado por esa nueva llegada, veía el niño de arriba a abajo, parecía tener más o menos su edad y era tan grande, no solo en estatura sino con respecto a su pene, eso impresionó a Tommy pues estaba acostumbrado a ser el chico de la verga monstruosamente grande, al menos asi le decían unos de su salón de clases. 

-¿Quién es el?- le pregunto a Takuya ignorando el hecho de que seguía metido dentro de el.

-¿Sh-Shinya?-respondio Takuya aun con un revoltijo en su cabeza sobre que debería hacer ahora.

-¿Shinya? -Tommy reflexiono ese nombre antes de que finalmente reaccionara-“Hay un Shinya en mi grado de la escuela. Shinya... ¿cuál era su apellido...¿seran el mismo?”-pensaba imaginando que era lo mas probable.

-Hola ...veo que ... tienes compañía -Shinya no podía dejar de gemir porque todavía estaba eyaculando, sus ojos estaban enfocados directamente en la cara manchada de su hermano, eso solo lo hizo soltar un poco más, finalmente formando un pequeño charco de su semen en el piso. 

Takuya estaba en shock por eso, la última vez que revisó a Shinya era muy pequeño, casi tanto como el, ahora este tenía una enorme verga y unas bolas tan grandes como pelotas de golf, su mirada bajó a la sustancia blanca que habia liberado, se relamió los labios, probando pequeñas gotas del semen de su hermanito, era tan sabroso que volvió a estar duro, miró el piso y se sintió mal por haber desperdiciado toda esa deliciosa leche, hubiera sido mejor que acabara en su boca, se sonrojó por ese pensamiento reccionando, estaba en problemas, necesitaba pensar en una excusa o algo así, ¿pero cómo ?, tuvo relaciones sexuales con un niño, la prueba de eso era la enorme verga de Tommy todavía adentro él, más aun, el todavía seguía eyaculando, Takuya todavía sentía esos chorros de semen eran liberados en su recto, la cálida sensación lo hacía morderse los labios tratando de no hacer ningún sonido, eso era imposible cuando Tommy sacaba su enorme hombria, haciéndole temblar y gemir deseando que volviera a meterlo, su agujero contraerse, sus intestinos gruñir antes de expiulsar grandes cantidades de semen en su agujero, sintiendo que moriría de vergüenza por hacerlo frente a su hermano pequeño.

-Hola, soy Tommy-se presento el niño mirando con gusto el agujero de Takuya abierto y lleno de su semen, la vista era suficiente para hacer que su verga aún estuviera dura para divertirse más con su amigo, sin embargo primero tenia que presentarse , esos eran los modales que le enseñaron en la escuela y en casa después de todo, se acercó a Shinya mirando cómo estaba enfocado en Takuya, por la forma en que su pene aún estaba erecto sabía que amaba esa escena- ¿Nos conocemos de antes? –le pregunto sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de no recordarlo.

-Sí ..... ¡Sí!, estamos en el mismo grado-Shinya finalmente reaccionó a su rostro, era el niño que molestaban constantemente los bully de la escuela, se sentio mal, nadie lo defendía por miedo a ellos, ni siquiera el, incluso escuchaba de otros niños del grado que era un bicho raro, al ver ahora lo grande que su hombria entendía que solo estaban celosos de su crecimiento- Soy Shinya Kanbara, encantado de conocerte -dijo ofreciéndole la mano, Tommy con una sonrisa aceptó tómalo por sorpresa cuando acerco su cuerpo a él.

-Eres bastante grande, como yo -Tommy sonrió por ese hecho, ahora él no era el único con una verga gigante, Shinya se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado, nunca le importó su tamaño antes, creía que era bastante normal pero ahora se sentia algo orgulloso, un pequeño gemido salió de los dos niños cuando comenzaron a frotar sus durezas entre si, notando como ambos aún tenian la punta semidescubierta -Oye ... ¿quieres follar a Takuya conmigo? – le propuso notando como Shinya se sorprendia por esa oferta, aun asi sostuvo su camisa para poder quitarsela, ahora todos en ese lugar estaban desnudos y con sus penes aún con ganas de algo de acción.

"..... Sí" –respondió Shinya notando cómo los ojos de Takuya se abrían de par en par por sus palabras- "Sí, quiero"-reafirmó haciendo sonreír a Tommy sabiendo que tendría otro amigo sexual.

Shinya se asombro cuando Tommy mecio sus caderas suavemente, frotando sus vergas entre si ocasionando que ambos soltaran un gemido, jamas habia hecho algo similar con alguien pero se sentia bien, miro la cara del otro chico y se sorprendio, la mirada confiada que tenía mientras follaba a su hermano había dado paso a una mas tímida, Shinya trago algo de saliva antes de corresponder moviendo sus caderas, siguiéndole el ritmo para ambos erguirse totalmente, pequeñas gotas de placer salían de sus durezas y ambos lucían apenados por ello, mas cuando al separar sus piernas sus bolas también entraron en contacto.

-Awww-gimoteo Takuya enternecido por sus expresiones, aquel sonido rompio el momento entre los dos chicos más jóvenes, avergonzados por haberse perdido temporalmente el uno en el otro, voltearon para enfocarse en el mayor, Tommy observó que parte de su semen aun estaba saliendo del agujero abierto del mas grande.

-¿Quieres usar su culo?-le propuso viendo de reojo a Shinya el cual asintió sin dudarlo.

-Espera, ¿que?- Takuya pregunto tragando saliva cuando ambos chicos embozaban unas sonrisas pervertidas-“Oh vaya, no debi haberlos interrumpido”-penso sabiendo que ahora tendría que lidiar con ambos, a pesar de llegar a esa conclusión su pene palpito y su agujero se contrajo ante la idea de llegar a tener a ambos niños para el al mismo tiempo, su boca se humedecio aun mas al mirar a los miembros largos y gruesos de los chicos más jóvenes, pensándolo bien, quizás habia hecho algo bueno en interrumpirlos.

Imaginándose que era su primera vez Tommy se encargo de ayudarle un poco, tomo su mano y ambos se acercaron a Takuya, colocándolo en cuatro patas en el suelo lo hicieron alzar su trasero para ellos, Shinya solto un gemido cuando su nuevo amigo agarro su verga, acariciandola suavemente para mantenerlo totalmente alzado, le sonrio para darle confianza y finalmente hacer que apuntara al agujero del mayor, Shinya instintivamente mecio sus caderas, frotando la punta contra el agujero de su hermano por un momento, goteando cada vez conforme Tommy lo acaricia, este le solto y supo que era momento de hacerlo, empujo sus caderas contra Takuya lentamente, sintiendo como estas se cerraban alrededor de su hombría, miro a su amigo y este asintió con la cabeza en señal de que era normal, a medida que se deslizaba en ese pegajoso y estrecho pasaje los ruidos que hacía el mayor le hacían ir despacio.

-No tienes que ser suave con él, dale todo lo que tienes, él puede con ello, mas bien le gusta asi-le animo a que no se preocupara, con eso Shinya asintio respirando profundo antes de empujar dentro de Takuya, deslizándose sin resistencia por todo el semen aun dentro de el, haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido cuando la verga de su hermano le invadio, golpeando inmediatamente su próstata haciéndole temblar-Eres demasiado ruidoso-se quejo Tommy antes de sujetar su dureza y deslizarla en su boca.

-¡¡Mmmm!!-los gemidos de Takuya fueron silenciados por la enorme verga de Tommy, podía sentir cómo se deslizaba sin problemas hasta llegar a su garganta, el menor sonrio disfrutando de la agradable sensación que le daba esa húmeda y cálida cavidad alrededor de su virilidad.

Shinya dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de placer, su hermano se sentia extremadamente bien, sus cálidas paredes anales se cerraban alrededor de su pene como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida, pidiéndole que se quedara gustoso de tenerlo, el semen de Tommy era un muy buen lubricante, podía confirmarlo por la forma en que podía sacar y volver a meter fácilmente cada centímetro de su verga, con cada estocada sus bolas golpeaban las ya enrojecidas nalgas de Takuya, la punta tocaba tan profundamente que el mayor ya estaba chorreando en el suelo.

-Jeje, te lo dije, a él le gusta mucho porque ama los penes-las palabras de Tommy hacen que las mejillas de Takuya se sonrojen, no quería que su hermano pequeño descubriera este lado de él, un fuerte impulso dentro de él hizo que tal pensamiento se corrigiera, su hermano era todo menos pequeño, de hecho, ahora él era el pequeño, estaba en medio de esos niños siendo follados por ambos lados ... y le encanta eso, sus caderas se mueven junto a las de Shinya, acercándose mas a el y disfrutando cómo podía sentir su pene ir aún más profundo dentro de él, comenzó a mover la lengua, saboreando toda la virilidad de Tommy y chupando con placer, queriendo ahora saborear su semen y ambos niños disfrutaron ver lo fácil que se habia rendido ante ellos..

-Wow hermano...mmm debería haberte follado cada vez que te metias conmigo-Shinya sonrió al ver cómo su hermano lo miraba a él y a Tommy rogando por más, aquello le hizo sentir lo suficientemente seguro como para mover sus caderas más rápido, teniendo algunos problemas por ser su primera vez pero pronto encontro un buen ritmo, aprendiendo qué lugares tenía que empujar su verga para hacer que su hermano se volviera loco, la forma en que el pene y las bolas de Takuya rebotaban era una buena señal, más aún viendo lo rápido que chupaba la dureza de Tommy, este le acariciaba el cabello suavemente arremetiendo contra el.

Pronto la mente de Takuya dejó de funcionar, no le importaba quiénes eran, lo que le hacían, solo quería sus penes, su semen, que lo usaran y llenaran su agujero dándole el placer al cual era adicto, los recuerdos llegaron a él, cómo todo comenzó en el mundo digital, él y sus amigos apartados de Zoe porque iban a orinar, era más seguro si todos iban juntos, en el momento en que sus penes quedaron expuestos se sintio tímido, todos eran más grandes que él, pero todos ellos eran nada comparados con Tommy, el pequeño estaba avergonzado, pidiendo que no se rieran como los niños de su escuela, hicieron lo contrario, lo alentaron a sentirse orgulloso diciendo que era todo un hombre, Takuya no pudo contenerse, se acerco para poder tocarlo con su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa al igual que sus amigos pero no pudo parar, tal tamaño era simplemente increíble, apenas sus caricias generaron que este se comenzara a alzar no pudo evitar quedar maravillado.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo usarlo?- Takuya le propuso con una sonrisa y antes de saberlo, estaba desnudo en el lugar chupando no solo la verga de Tommy, sino también la Kouji y JP, haciéndolos acabar por todo su cuerpo, disfrutando el complacer a sus amigos no dudó en ofrecerles su agujero, queriendo hacerlos sentir bien y liberar todo ese delicioso dentro de él.

Una fuerte impacto en su zona posterior saco a Takuya de sus recuerdos, todo su cuerpo vibro por una punzante sensacion en su trasero, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Shinya, lo que él pensó habia sido una nalgada en realidad eran las bolas de su hermano, golpeando una y otra vez sus nalgas con cada con cada empuje que llegaba a dar, tornándose mas violento mientras una expresión de placer estaba en el menor.

-No es de extrañar que haya disparado tan lejos, sus bolas son enormes- pensaba Takuya sintiendo como su trasero se estaba enrojeciendo cada vez mas por tales impactos.

-Vaya, reaccionaste- dijo Tommy llamando su atención, le sonrio alegremente antes de arremeter mas fuerte su boca, adentra su verga aún más en la garganta de Takuya lo que hace este empiece a ahogarse, Shinya comenzo a disminuir la velocidad preocupado por su hermano. Tommy noto eso y lo tranquilizo agarrando el cabello de Takuya, sacando su dureza solo para volver a meterlo de golpe-Sí, ahógate, te gusta atragantarte con mi enorme pene de tercer grado, ¿no?- murmuró notando como este le veía suplicante, para sorpresa y excitación de Shinya su hermano dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, uno placentero mientras mecia sus caderas, pidiéndole no perder el ritmo mientras su pene chorreaba como una fuente, aquello siendo prueba suficiente de que era verdad, retomando confianza Shinya se retiro completamente de Takuya antes de agarrar sus caderas e introducirse en un agresivo movimiento.

-Maldición, Tú…realmente…eres…un…¡ama vergas!-gruñe Shinya, acentuando cada sílaba con un poderoso impulso de sus caderas.

Los ojos de Takuya se volvieron hacia atrás en su cabeza, ese último movimiento golpeó su próstata, al escuchar cómo su hermano lo llamaba y saber que eso era cierto lo llevó al orgasmo, temblando acabo por todo el suelo, sus paredes anales se volvieron más apretadas, queriendo ahora que Shinya lo llenara con su semen caliente mientras chupaba más rápido la enorme y deliciosa verga de Tommy, Takuya lo supo, en el momento en que puso los ojos en el pene de sus amigos supo que los quería, ya había olvidado cuántas veces había sexo con ellos, aún más, olvidó el momento en que Tommy se convirtió en un niño tan dominante usándolo como quisiera, paso de ser el líder de su grupo a la puta hambrienta por sus vergas, incluso ahora perdio su posición como el hermano mayor , ese lugar ahora le pertenecia a Shinya ..... y a él le encantaba.

-"Acaba ..... acaba adentro, folla el agujero de tu hermano pequeño" -esos eran los únicos pensamientos en la mente de Takuya, movia sus caderas con ganas de hacerlo ir aún más profundo, babeando la verga de Tommy queriendo que lo alimentara, darle su sabroso semen y con la mano comenzó a masajear una de sus enormes bolas. Takuya ni siquiera trato de acariciar su pene que seguía temblando tras haber acabado, estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el objeto de placer para los penes de ambos niños, luchaba por respirar su culo se tensaba alrededor de la verga de su hermano, ordeñándola, indicándole que le diera todo.

La verga de Tommy había palpitado cuando Shinya gruñó y llamó a su hermano mayor un ama verga, finalmente entendia porqué a los otros chicos les encantaba verlo follar a Takuya, el modo en que Shinya dominaba a su hermano mayor era increíblemente atractivo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, una sonrisa traviesa se forma en sus rostros, ambos niños ya no pueden controlarse, sus caderas se mueven más rápido que antes, las bolas de Shinya golpean la nalgas de Takuya, la barbilla de este es impactada por las de Tommy, ambos observan con placer como este disfruta por ello, su cara muestra puro placer, sus ojos ruegan para que lo usen más.

-Voy a acabar... estoy por acabar en tu culo hambriento - Shinya gruñe sintiendo cómo su hermano aprieta su verga, haciéndole soltar gotas de placer deslizándose más rápido, sus nalgadas son aun mas fuertes, al punto de dejar marcada su mano en el culo de su hermano notando cómo con cada golpe se vuelve más apretado- ¡¡Ahhh, tómalo todo! - grito y con un movimiento final empujo tan profundo como pudo, dejo que el placer dominara su cuerpo y finalmente eyaculo dentro de Takuya, manchando sus paredes anales, despidiéndose de su virginidad y percibiendo cómo el mas grande gime al sentir que su recto se llena cada vez mas.

-Ahh ..... te gusta ¿verdad ?, te encanta el semen de tu hermano dentro de ti ¿verdad? -Tommy no puede controlarse arremetiendo la boca de Takuya aún más rápido, esa mirada de placer en sus ojos, la forma en que lo chupa rogando por su semen, la ardiente escena del acto incestuoso frente a él es más de lo que puede soportar-Ahh ..... ¡bébelo todo!- empujó una vez más sus caderas antes de descargarse profundamente en la garganta de Takuya, temblando por la intensa sensación que le produce el inundar su boca con su semilla masculina, sonriendo por el placer que recorre su cuerpo con cada chorro que libera su pene y parecía no tener final.

Takuya no puede evitar acabar de nuevo, manchando aún más el suelo debajo de él por la sensación de estar lleno por ambos lados, su interior se cierra alrededor del pene de Shinya, su boca chupa sin piedad la verga de Tommy, queriendo cada gota del delicioso semen que ambos soltaban en sus extremos, llenándole de fuertes vibraciones y espasmos que hacían todo valiera la pena. Después de que ambos muchachos liberaran hasta la ultima gota de su semilla masculina lentamente sacaron sus penes de el, emitiendo un último gemido de placer antes de que el mayor se derrumbara en una piscina de su propio semen.

-Bastante bien para tu primera vez-le felicito Tommy a su nuevo amigo, jadeando suavemente mientras recupera el aliento de la intensa sesión.

-Gracias- responde Shinya también jadeando, ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá creyendo merecer un descanso, pequeñas gotas de semen aun saliendo de sus enormes penes que poco a poco comenzaban a suavizarse, -Entonces... ¿cómo conoces a mi hermano mayor?, quiero deci,r hermano pequeño-Tommy se ríe notando cómo el cuerpo de Takuya se estremeció ligeramente cuando Shinya lo llamo "hermano pequeño", aun asi Tommy titubeo en responder pues supuestamente su viaje era un secreto.

-Viajamos juntos en el digimundo- gimoteo Takuya queriendo ayuda al menor.

-Aww ¿qué? ¿Entonces él pudo ir contigo pero yo no?- Shinya se quejo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero por ello.

-“Que lindo”-penso Tommy mirando al otro chico-“Espera, ¿qué?'-se pregunto sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que pasó por su mente.

-Oye- susurro Shinya, haciendo que Tommy se estremezca al sentir el aliento del otro chico contra su oreja-¿crees que nos excedimos?- pregunto señalando a su "hermano pequeño".

-Confía en mí, tu hermano pequeño es un mega pervertido, si no hubiera sido por Zoe el habría estado desnudo todo el tiempo, además es un gran ama vergas, incluso monto nuestros penes como digimon – respondio con una sonrisa antes de contarle esas historias, cómo Takuya necesitado por mas quiso probar algo mas bestial, dándole detalles de como gritaba cuando lo follaba siendo Korikakumon, aun asi no se detuvieron hasta que el termino con su abdomen abultado de tanto semen. 

-Woah, él es realmente su pervertido, supongo que tendré que castigar a mi hermano pequeño para recordarle que somos sus dueños-dijo Shinya pisando una de las nalgas de Takuya, haciéndole gemir por su debilidad y aún perdido en el placer de haber sido follado por los dos niños- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?, luego podemos jugar algunos juegos, mis padres llegan a casa muy tarde -le propuso a Tommy tomando su mano con una sonrisa 

-C-Claro -contestó sintiéndose un poco tímido y no entendía por qué, básicamente habian estado en un trio hace unos minutos, no debería haber ninguna razón para estar nervioso pero lo estaba -Takuya, tú limpias todo esto- le ordeno a su hermano el cual asintió lentamente pues apenas podía hablar, menos caminar

Mientras los dos más pequeños se iban a bañar juntos, Takuya permaneció allí un poco más para recuperarse antes de finalmente levantarse, aunque estaba acostumbrado a recibir la verga de Tommy había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez, mas aun, habia tenido que soportar pene de tal tamaño en ambos extremos, gimoteo mientras se levanta del suelo, tratando de apretarse para evitar que el semen de Tommy y Shinya saliera de su interior, disfrutando de la sensación de estar lleno, sin embargo su agujero estaba demasiado abierto y para su pesar el semen goteaba de su trasero, bajando lentamente por sus piernas. Se dirigio a la cocina y con unas toallas de papel, limpio su trasero y las piernas, suspirando se puso a trapear el suelo, mientras limpiaba sonrío al recordar las miradas en los rostros de Tommy y Shinya cuando se enfocaban el uno en el otro. 

-“Tan lindos"-penso para sí mismo creyendo que no seria malo que fueran amigos.

Al terminar de limpiar recogio la ropa que los otros dos muchachos arrojaron descuidadamente por el lugar, miro atentamente a los dos pares de calzoncillos notando que eran mucho más grandes que sus boxers, trato de combatir el impulso de olfatearlos pero no pudo evitarlo, inhalo profundamente y gimió por eso, el olor de Tommy seguía siendo agradable como un bebé, claro, tenía una gran verga pero aún era de tercer grado, ese olor le traia recuerdos agradables asi que olfateo un poco más, por otro lado, los calzoncillos de Shinya olian mucho más debido a todo lo que este chorreo sobre la tela, Takuya se sintio orgulloso de su hermano, no solo tenía un buen tamaño sino que también lo dominaba bien, sus piernas aún temblaban al recordar su empujó, sonrió sabiendo que perdió su virginidad con él, realmente ganando el lugar del hermano mayor. Takuya volvió a recoger todas las ropas sintiéndose algo curioso pues estaba seguro de que el aroma de Tommy solia ser mas fuerte. 

-“Debe haber sido una cosa del digimundo"-penso recordando la vez que Tommy lo amordazó con sus calzoncillos y lo follo detrás de un árbol, realmente cerca de sus otros amigos, estaba seguro que en ese entonces tenia un aroma mas masculino, suspira pensando en dejarlo de lado y levanto la pila de ropa para dirigirse a la habitación de Shinya, planeando tirar la ropa en su cama, sin embargo mientras se dirigia a la habitación de su hermano, oye risas desde el baño, sus orejas se pusieron alerta y decidio asomarse por la puerta, notando a ambos niños en la ducha uno frente al otro, frotando sus enormes penes duros nuevamente y ambos tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas al comparar sus tamaños.

-Mmm, creo que soy unos centimetros más grande que tú -dice Tommy un poco avergonzado por lo que le habia pedido su nuevo amigo.

-Sí, pero yo soy mas grueso -Shinya señalo pero en verdad eran básicamente lo mismo, estaba curioso pues era la primera vez que le prestaba atención a su hombría pues siempre pensó que era bastante normal- Creo que es oficial, ambos tenemos unos buenos penes- sonrió de una manera que Tommy se sonrojó porque le recordaba a Takuya, ese lado de él que le da confianza y coraje en cualquier situación.

-Bueno, creo que el tuyo es más impresionante –dijo Tommy haciendo que Shinya se sonroje un poco apenado por sus palabras- Podríamos ..... ya sabes, limpiarnos uno al otro –le propuso moviendo sus caderas para que sus penes pudieran frotarse mas con el del otro.

-Me gusta esa idea -sonrió moviendo su mano para agarrar la verga dura de su nuevo amigo mientras este hacía lo mismo

Ambos muchachos se estremecieron cuando la mano del otro les agarro su intimidad, aunque decidieron ayudar a "lavarse mutuamente", ninguno de los dos tenia jabón en sus manos cuando comenzaron a masturbarse mutuamente, sus penes dándose pequeños golpes y pequeñas risas salían de sus labios.  
Conforme seguían tocando al otro comenzaron a acercarse instintivamente hasta que sus torsos casi se tocaron, Tommy tomo la iniciativa apego sus penes para mover su mano sobre ambos al mismo tiempo, Shinya temblo por el repetino movimiento pero la sensación de ese pene deslizándose contra el suyo era agradable, con el rostro enrojecido Shinya descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tommy, gimiendo suavemente por sus movimientos.

Aun asi no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, después de todo él era un Kanbara, decidio imitar a Tommy rodeando ambos penes con su mano, enfocándose mas que nada en la base generando un agradable escalofrio en ambos, moviéndose en un ritmo torpe pero eventualmente sincronizado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tommy terminara apoyado con su cara sonrojada en el hombro de Shinya, jadeando y gimiendo en el oído del otro chico.

Mientras tanto afuera del baño, a pesar de haberse acabado tres veces en la ultimas hora Takuya estaba una vez más erecto, acariciándose al ver lo que los dos niños más pequeños estaban haciendo en el baño, un largo gemido salió de la boca de ambos en el momento que sus pezones rosados se tocaron entre si, haciendo que su abrazo fuera más intenso por la agradable sensación del cuerpo suave y caliente de uno cerca del otro, ambos estaban agradecidos que el otro no viera el rubor presente en su rostro, sus manos se movieron más rápido, ambos soltaron un gruñido cuando su prepucio se retiró, dejando sus dos puntas rosadas expuestas y la fricción cuando se tocaron con el otro fue aún más placentero de lo que se imaginaron.

-Esto ... esto se siente-Las palabras de Tommy no podían salir, su mente se sentía mareada, su mano no podía dejar de moverse tocando cada centímetro de su nuevo amigo, se sentia más intenso de lo que hubiera pensado, tal vez era porque era el hermano de Takuya, que era de su misma edad o tal vez, era solo porque era tan grande como él, eran iguales y por eso se sentía tan increíble, porque eran lo mismo y por eso quería que ese chico se volviera su amigo más cercano.

-Increíble.....creo que me voy a acabar de nuevo-Shinya gimió al darse cuenta de cómo gotas de placer ya estaban saliendo de la verga de Tommy, el estaba en el mismo estado que él, sintiéndose tan bien que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar porque sus manos no se detuvieron, con su mano libre Tommy tocó la espalda de Shinya, queriendo sostener a algo y él respondió de la misma manera, apoyándose el uno en el otro, gimiendo por el otro y más cerca de acabar juntos como nuevos amigos.

-Oh vaya..... esto es tan lindo y sexy-Takuya gimió masturbándose fuera del baño, no quería interrumpirlos pero su agujero comenzó a picarle, rogando por más atención y liberando un poco más de semen que todavía estaba dentro de él.

Los dos niños se acercan cada vez mas a su clímax, sus penes chorrean como una fuente, mojando sus manos y actuando como un lubricante, sus movimientos se vuelven mas lentos y fuertes a medida que la sensación de que van a acabar se aproxima, no pueden detenerlo, se aferran mas fuerte uno al otro cediendo finalmente al orgasmo.

-¡Tommy!-

-¡Shinya!-

El grito de ambos resuena en el baño cuando eyaculan al mismo tiempo, el semen de Tommy saliendo y manchando el pecho de ambos, aun asi este observo con asombro cómo el semen de Shinya salio disparado con mas fuerza, ascendiendo antes de volver a bajar aterrizando en el cabello de ambos, a medida que la fuerza detrás de los chorros disminuye ambos ven como se han manchado totalmente uno al otro, respirando agitados e impresionados de cuanto habian soltado.

-Wow, disparas bastante lejos- menciono Tommy impresionado haciendo que Shinya se sonroje mientras se rasca la nuca apenado. 

-Supongo que es bueno que no nos hayamos bañado todavía- se rio señalando el cabello de Tommy, este se lo toco notando el semen de este haciendo que se riera también, antes de que cualquiera de los niños pudiera hacer algo escucharon un golpe y luego un fuerte gemido desde afuera de la puerta del baño.

-¿Takuya?-murmuraron juntos al reconocer su voz y darse cuenta de que el mayor los habia estado espiando, Tommy y Shinya se sonrieron traviesamente, salieron de la ducha y caminaron hacia la puerta del baño, abrieron la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba Takuya, acostado boca arriba, metiendo sus dedos en su muy dilatado agujero mientras que la otra acaricia desesperadamente su pene que soltaba semen sobre su abdomen.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que necesitamos un baño- dice Tommy con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dobles intensiones, cosa que hizo a Takuya sonrojarse y tragar con fuerza.

-Jaja, sí, parece que el hermano pequeño necesita un baño, por suerte, tiene dos grandes penes que pueden ayudarlo con eso- afirmo Shinya con la misma expresión que su amigo, ambos haciendo al mayor levantarse para que entrara con el, Takuya gimoteo al estar en problemas, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras el y sintiendo las manos de ambos niños separar sus nalgas estuvo seguro de algo.

No saldría caminando de esa.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discordapp.com/channels/603709786420281354/603811848596357130/738553494243639367


End file.
